Natasha and Ward's Wedding
by AFallenAngelOfHydra
Summary: AU where Natasha&Ward are in love and this is their wedding day, yay! WidowWard! OneShot. I own none of the characters.


Natasha & Grant

'I have died every day, waiting for you'

Today was the day it was finally going to happen. Although Natasha usually never showed any emotion, she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

'Darling, don't be afraid.'

The white dress clung to her body in an elegant way and showed off her curves. It fell in a floaty manner and trailed on the floor behind her. Coulson had been shocked at the proposal and Hill was still in denial that Natasha and Grant were in love. Nat was shocked herself that he had asked her as well as Coulson allowing him to.

'I have loved you.'

It was starting to get closer to the time when she would have to walk down the aisle to her new future husband. Natasha had never felt this nervous in all her life. Not even on the most dangerous missions. This was by far the scariest thing she had done, so far at least. As she pushed some hair out of her face for the 5th time, she thought about the time they had spent together. From meeting him to her stopping him from parachuting out of the jet. Then from him being locked in a cell to Hydra to Shield to Krieger to Viper to Shield to Lorelei to back to Shield.

'For a thousand years'

She could hear the music start up and her breath hitched for a few seconds. This was it. Just a few more moments and she'd get to see him again. She had been anxious the entire night in case someone had attacked them. But luckily for them, they were safe from everything for now at least. She clutched the flowers with a death grip and starting walking towards the aisle at the pace they had rehearsed.

'I'll love you for a thousand more.'

Ward stood with his back to the small congregation of people. He was just as nervous as Nat, though he didn't know it. The music started up and he waited until he heard them stand up before he turned around to look at Natasha.

'Time stands still. Beauty in all she is.'

His mouth dropped open before he broke into a huge smile. She smiled back and her grip on the roses slowly lessened. At least he was alive. As she neared him he mouthed the words, 'you look beautiful'. At that, she blushed madly with a soft, nervous laugh and handed her flowers to Hill before moving to her place opposite Ward and taking his hands.

'I will be brave.'

There was soon quiet throughout the room, and to the couple it seemed as though they were the only ones in the room. Their eyes remained locked throughout the entire ceremony, only breaking eye contact when he pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands settling in the middle of her back. Her hands gripped at his arms and she leaned closer to him as he slowly disconnected their lips. She gave him a lustful smile and he pecked her lips gently.

'I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me.'

They made their way out of the church, hand in hand and both with a huge smile on their faces. It was hard to hide their happiness. Grant took her face in his hands, pulling her into yet another kiss. She hummed into it, vibrating both their lips and clutched at his jacket with a soft smile. They weren't alone for long and soon enough the photographer was there, conducting them into positions and telling them how to stand with each other.

'Every breath, every hour has come to this'

Soon enough, Natasha and Ward were alone again, in the limo where it was quiet again. Grant picked up a bottle of champagne and two glasses, filling them up and handing one to her. He leaned his forward, clinking it against her glass with a smile. "To us..." he smiled and winked at her. "To us." She repeated and they drank together. As they neared the reception, Nat lifted her head from his shoulder, looking out of the window quietly with a soft smile. "See… The hard work paid off." She turned to him and smiled a little, kissing his cheek. "Yeah…" He nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "It looked beautiful darling."

'One step closer'

Ward got out first, holding out his hand to Nat and helping her out of the car. They slowly approached the venue and entered the room, instantly smiling together. "I told you we're doing this properly." She whispered as they looked around the room. She had chosen red as their other colour alongside white. And now to see it for real, made the day seem more and more surreal.

'I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.'

Once everyone had arrived, they sat down and had dinner, Nat mainly talking to Grant, whispering sweets nothings and nonsense into his ear. She couldn't believe this day had come. After all the shit they'd been through together. At least Hill wasn't saying anything bad. And everyone had managed to keep their cool.

'For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.'

With all the activities going on, the night passed by quite quickly. And soon enough it was time for the speeches. Ward got to his feet and looked at the audience in front of him. Nat's hand found his and he smiled down at her softly. He let go for a brief second to tap on his glass to get everyone's attention. He scanned the room once over and glanced down as though there were a sheet of words there. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "When I first met Natasha, there wasn't a great deal of trust. From either parties." He felt a squeeze and smiled, squeezing back softly. "From that, we built a foundation. Trust and eventually, love." He had everyone's attention and couldn't help but smile. "There's been complications. Shit in the way. Yet we always made it through. I don't know how, but we did." He looked down at Nat at this point and smiled wider towards her. "Natasha, you're my light in the dark. My flame. My plamya." She smiled up at him with a soft, cracked laugh as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I won't be letting you go anytime soon, so prepare for a lifetime of me." She rose to her feet and hugged him softly with a smile. "I love you Nat, and I'm proud to call you my wife." He rose his glass and nodded. "Thank you."

'And all along. I believed. I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me.'

Ward slowly led Natasha to the dance floor and held her hand tightly, the other gripping her waist tightly. "Just like I taught you…" He muttered softly and smiled as they started to move, her gripping his hand and his shoulder. She kept her eyes on his as they danced flawlessly on the dancefloor. He held her tightly and against his chest. Sometimes she leaned against his body, with her eyes closed. And other times she would look up into his eyes quietly. He could've sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye before she wiped her eyes with a soft laugh and laying back against his chest.  
He held her close to him and leaned down to her ear, whispering gently to her. "I have loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more." She looked up at him with a smile and leaned up, kissing his lips gently. They were finally happy.


End file.
